Love on the Field
by LifeOfMusic
Summary: Bella Swan is a dancer for the University of Texas at Austin. Edward Cullen, is the star quarterback for the Longhorns, also. How will college be with a little drama. R&R please! AH BXE
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do **not** own _Twilight_ or any other book in the fabulous series/saga. They all belong to the beloved Stephenie Meyer.

**AN: So I had this idea in my head. I just had to write it down. This is only the preface. Well read on readers!**

Love on the field

**_Preface_**

**Bpov**

The ball was snapped back to Edward. He caught it perfectly, like he always does. He then threw the ball to Emmett, who ran it in for a touchdown.

But, right after the football left Edward's hand, the safety from the other team ran towards Edward's left side and tackled him to the ground.

Edward lay on the ground trying to catch his breath after the hard hit in his side, long enough for the clock to stop. The coaches came onto the field carrying water bottles and towels. They formed a circle around Edward. I couldn't see him.

The coaches stood around Edward for a few minutes;enough to make me go crazy worrying about if my love was okay.

Emmett ran over from the huddle of teammates to Edward. He bent over and said something to the huddle of coaches and Edward. Then the coaches helped Edward up and ran back to their side of the field.

Edward jumped in place nervously, but his eyes smiled with excitement. He started running towards me. He didn't look hurt at all.

"Would Bella Swan please come down to the field," the announcer said over the speaker so everyone could hear.

"Why?" I asked Rosalie.

"Just go," she said, helping me up.

Once I was out of my seat, I slowly made my way to where Edward was.

**AN: Well there you go. Do you want me to continue? What do you think? Just press the button that says "Review this story/chapter". What do you think is gonna happen? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna see more? Send me a review telling me what you think. I want to know! Your reviews make me type faster!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: so here's the first official chapter, edited...**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, I love you. :]**

**annnd, without further ado... .read on readers!!  
**

BPOV

You know, I'm probably the most clumsy dancer you will ever meet. I can do almost any dance move you tell me to, but will fall flat on my butt walking at a normal pace on a flat surface and not when I'm dancing. Weird, huh. Yeah...

I'm University of Texas pom squad captain. Basically 'second in command', under the 'Director'. I tried out to be an officer, and didn't expect to be captain.

So, during the football games, mostly the team and I dance in the stands while the band plays next to us. But when we aren't dancing, I'm watching my boyfriend of 7 months, and star quarterback for the Texas Longhorns, Edward Cullen.

I love football, not just because Edward plays, but it's so much more than running and passing a ball across a field and tackling your opponent to the ground; the sense of triumph and victory you feel when you get a first down when you've spent two of your four downs trying to, or scoring a touchdown is like nothing else. Out of all the years I've watched Edward play football, he's developed his 'victory dance'. He runs to his team, and on the way there, he does a back flip, then punches the air a couple of times before being met by his teammates. It's quite cute, if you ask me.

Edward Cullen. How to describe him? He's probably the sweetest boyfriend you could ask for. If we aren't spending the night in each others apartment, he calls me before he goes to bed at night and first thing when he wakes up in the morning, not scared to wake me, though he never does.

He has the cutest crooked grin that makes me melt inside. His piercing green eyes show his every emotion, no matter how hard he tries to cover it up. He also is the perfect gentleman. He opens my doors for me(and holds them open), pulls out my chair for me when we are out at dinner, never lets me pay for anything(which gets annoying, even though his dad is a doctor which means he has a lot of money on hand). The list goes on and on.

There is one thing I don't like about dating the star quarterback-the publicity. I'm more of a shy girl off the field. Edward doesn't much like the publicity either, but he has the face for it. He doesn't feel ashamed dating me. I'm nowhere near as beautiful as some of the other dancers, though Edward thinks I'm even more beautiful than any of them could ever be.

It feels so weird seeing yourself in the papers next to the star quarterback, even if you are just walking into a restaurant to eat lunch. It never ceases to amaze me how many people know my name when it's not associated with the pom squad or the Longhorn football team.

There's one thing no one knows about the famous Edward Cullen. He's also a music major. He plays the piano and guitar(quite well, I must say). No one would think that the tough guy that can help his team score at least six touchdowns in a game would be able to write sappy love songs. I like knowing something about him that no one else does, not even his parents, though we've been to some bars on 6th street where he's played his guitar in the live music capitol of the world.

Back on the subject of football games. I am probably the one of the three people on the pom squad who actually watches the game. I know every penalty and often call it out before the referees could get together and discuss, and when they don't call a penalty, I yell and scream at them to call it, even though they can't hear me. I just don't like having to explain everything to the rest of the pom squad, apart from my best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale whose boyfriends are also on the team. It's like they care, but don't care enough to actually pay attention. It pisses me off sometimes, especially when I have to explain the same call more than once.

--

"Alright ladies, let's run it just one more time, then practice is over," our head director, Mrs. Mudd shouted. A chorus of "Yes ma'am" followed her instructions.

Here we are, the day before the football game, perfecting our half-time routine that we have had a few weeks to put together. If Jessica and Lauren could remember the combo, we wouldn't be in this mess. Sometimes I wonder why they made the team. They have the elements of dance, but the personality isn't there. They are the snobbiest people you could ever meet. That, and, they walk into practice talking on their cell phones or hanging on the arm on their current boyfriend. It disgusts me to no end.

Jessica and Lauren were now standing by the bleachers texting someone while the rest of the team waited for them. I have no idea why our director gave them such a crucial part of our dance. I think she wanted them to have some incentive to practice on their own, but who knows. They finally put up their phones(which they weren't supposed to have in the gym anyway), and slowly ambled to their beginning position. I pressed 'play' on the remote and put it in my leotard, then the music started.

The band directors chose a cool song to play for our half-time. Stravinsky's Firebird. It's a really intricate song to dance to, but that's how I like it. We had the band record them playing it so we could practice.

When the time came for Jessica and Lauren's duet...thing, I held my breath, hoping they remembered their part. The majority of the team gave them space to dance, though they would have to work their way through the band. "Smile, ladies! Especially you, Jessica and Lauren!" Mudd shouted over the music. I smiled wide, but my eyes I'm sure held the nervousness I felt for Jessica and Lauren. If they didn't get this now, they probably wouldn't for another month or two.

When their time came, Jessica and Lauren started their routine. They were doing great so far. Then, they went blank. They forgot, again. If you thought it couldn't get any worse, Jessica's boyfriend, Mike Newton walked into the gym. Jessica jumped up in the air and ran over to him. Mudd pressed 'pause' on her remote and the music abruptly stopped. "Jessica Stanley, you know the rules. No boyfriends in practice. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm sorry Mr. Newton, your girlfriend will be out in a minute. Practice is almost over,"Mudd said angrily. Rose, Alice and I had at least told our boyfriends that they couldn't walk into practice whenever they wanted, they had to wait for us to meet them. I doubt Jessica had.

"Early practice tomorrow morning ladies, since we didn't get to finish today, thanks to Mr. Newton's interruption. You are dismissed," Mrs. Mudd announced. Jessica walked back to the middle of they gym thinking practice was still going on, then saw that we were leaving to go to the locker room to get changed. Wow, either she's oblivious to the things going on around her, or she was too busy making out with Mike. I shook my head at her, then walked out of the gym. I heard Mudd say in a different voice than earlier, like she was about to cry. "Bella, could you come here a moment?"

I turned around and said, "Yes ma'am?"

"I don't think Jessica is fit to be apart of the team anymore. Don't you?"

"I had a feeling that she needed to be told something. She can't keep breaking the rules and not learning the dances. But what are we going to do about Lauren?" I said in a professional voice. I was sad that Jessica was not going to be part of the team. It is surely embarrassing to be kicked off of a team that represents your school.

"I was thinking the same thing about her too. She and Jessica are the same, and I'm tired of dealing with it. But I think we should give them until tomorrow morning to get their duet down, and if they don't I can give it to you and Alice. You have learned the duet, haven't you?"

"Yes ma'am, Alice and I have," I responded politely, nodding my head.

"That's a good thing. You two may have to perform it on Saturday night."

"I don't think that would be a problem," I said in a flat tone, but on the inside I was extremely excited.

"Okay, you can go now. Be good. I don't want to have to kick you off too," I knew Mudd was joking around with me, but was serious about me being good.

"Yes ma'am, I will. Have a good night!" I said, and turned around and left the gym and walked to the locker room.

"Good night Bella," I heard Mudd call back to me.

Inside the locker room, I walked the short distance to my locker, which was conveniently located by Rosalie Hale's and Alice Brandon's. I heard Alice say to Rose "I can't believe them Rose! They always forgets the dances and nothing happens to them!"

"Alice, calm down. Take deep breaths. In." Alice took a slow, deep breath in, then released it when I said, "Out. " Just for good measure I repeated, "In. Out. That's it. Okay, Mudd has had enough of them too," I calmed Alice down as I got changed back into my street clothes.

"What did Mudd say?" Rose asked.

"I'll tell you guys in a minute. It's classified information." I make air quotes around 'classified'.

An understanding "Oh" came from Rose and Alice. I pulled on a pair of ripped jean shorts and my UT sweatshirt, hearing "tsk, tsk, tsk" from Alice at my clothing selection for today. I glared playfully at her and shook my head( we were both wearing the same clothing, but hers was more stylish. I took my hear out of my ponytail and took my brush out of my locker. All the while Alice and Rose were staring at me, waiting. I smiled evilly and slowly flipped my head over and brushed my hair out, ever so slowly. I heard Alice sigh and laughed as I put my hair back into a ponytail.

"Let's go," I said picking up my bag from the bottom of my locker. Alice and Rose stood up and walked out with me.

When we were out of the building, we were met by our boyfriends, Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty. We all smiled and hugged our boyfriends. "How was practice today, ladies?" Edward asked.

"Annoying," I stated through my teeth. Rose and Alice nodded their heads up and down, agreeing with me.

"Bye Bella!" Alice and Rosalie shouted to me over their shoulders, as they walked to their boyfriend's cars to go home.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow morning! I'll call you later!" I yelled back before leaning into Edward's side.

**AN: Well, that's the first chapter! So, you like? Love? Hate? Think it's okay? Tell me! Or you can just say 'Hi'. All you have to do is press the button that says "Review this story/chapter" and write something! Reviews make me want to write faster!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:sorry it took so long for me to update. sorry it's so short. im having a little bit of writer's block, plus a busy schedule.**

**Disclaimer: Would Stephenie Meyer spend her days writing on fanfiction?? I think not. So, because I'm on fanfiction, I must not be Stephenie Meyer. Get it, got it, good. I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

As Edward and I broke off from the group, I reached for his right hand with my left, intertwining our fingers. Keeping our hands clasped, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his side. A few steps later, we reached his silver Volvo. Unexpectedly, Edward pulled me around to face him. I unclasped our hands, dropped my bag and placed both of my hands on his chest as his other arm wrapped around my waist, pressing me to him tightly. Quickly, I stood up on my toes and pecked lips, pulled back and smiled.

A wave of sudden exhaustion washed over me. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head on Edward's chest. "Come on. Let's get you home. You look like you've had a long day," came his velvety reply. I nodded my head slowly, and bent down to pick up my bag that had been left alone on the pavement.

Together, we walked around to the passenger side, where (surprise!) Edward opened my door, and took my bag from me. When I was settled in my seat,Edward gently closed the door, and opened the back door and gingerly laid my bag on the seat, then walked around to the driver's side. As this was happening, I searched through the massive CD case in the middle console. I found a mix CD Edward made, one of my favorites, as the car was brought to life. Edward backed out of his parking space as I inserted the CD into the radio and hit 'RAND'-or button 1. Not two seconds later, my favorite song was playing.

_There's part of me  
You'll never know  
The only thing  
I'll never show_

_Hopelessly,  
I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly  
I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
I won't leave you fallin'  
If the moment ever comes_

_It's plain to see  
It's tryin' to speak  
Cherished dreams  
Forever asleep_

_Hopelessly,  
I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly  
I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
I won't leave you fallin'  
If the moment ever comes_

_Hopelessly,  
I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly  
I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
I won't leave you fallin'  
But the moment never comes_

"I love you," I said as the song ended. "Endlessly."

"I'm hopelessly in love with you." Edward looked over at me as we stopped at a red light.

We sat at the light looking at each other, until, from the corner of my eye, I saw the light turn green. Apparently, Edward didn't notice.

"Green," I stated, chuckling.

"Huh? What's green?" Edward grunted, breaking his gaze.

"Go. Light's green," I said as a horn honked behind us. We both faced forward as Edward revved the engine.

Minutes later, we were outside Edward's apartment complex. After grabbing my bag from the back seat, we climbed the stairs one by one until we reached Edward's door. He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it wide for me. I stepped over the threshold and set my bag by the door. Edward entered his apartment right behind me and walked to the kitchen where he grabbed two bottles of water. I walked to his couch and picked up the remote, turning on the TV. "Any games on tonight?" I asked. If anyone knew when there was a football game on, it was Edward.

"Tennessee verses Dallas. ESPN," Edward said as he sat down on the couch, and handed me one of the bottles of water. I quickly punched in the channel number for ESPN HD. Sweet, we were just in time for the kick-off. I screwed the cap off the bottle and took a large gulp, and setting the bottle next to me on the couch.

"Who are we rooting for?" I asked. Vince Young was an ex-Longhorn player-one of our best quarterbacks-who played for the Tennessee Titans. The Dallas Cowboys were a Texas team. I was torn.

"I'm rooting for Dallas. We live in Texas, so we should root for a Texas team," Edward said after thinking for a couple seconds.

We both looked at the screen, watching the kick-off. The Titans kicked the ball near to the Cowboys' end-zone. During a timeout, I asked Edward if he wanted some popcorn, even though I was going to get some anyway. I watched the game from the kitchen while the popcorn was popping. About thirty seconds later, I heard the microwave beep. In one of the cabinets, I found a large bowl. Placing it next to the microwave, I opened the door and carefully took out the hot bag of popcorn. With the bag open, I dumped the contents into the bowl and walked back to Edward, who opened his arms for me. I gladly accepted his offer and sat down on his left side and leaned my head on his shoulder. As the game progressed, I could feel my eyelids drooping. I remembered Edward taking the bowl of finished popcorn out of my lap and setting it on the coffee table. I guess that was about half-time. Edward offered to take me to bed, but I refused, saying that he should stay and watch the rest of the game. After hearing his agreement, I hugged my feet to my chest. Instead of leaving me where I was, Edward pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. My head fell onto his chest, where I felt Edward kiss my hair. Smiling, I sank deeper into his embrace and fell asleep to the sounds of whistles blowing and crowds cheering.

I woke up in time to watch the last three or so minutes on the clock. The Cowboys had the ball on the Titans 40 yard line, 2nd and 10. Instead of a pass-play, they chose for the quarterback to run the ball. Tony Romo ran as fast as he could, but could not get past the Titan's defense. Now they were on the 3rd down with four yards to go. The best play was for them to pass the ball as far as they could, so they could run it for a touchdown. I was awake long enough to see Romo throw the football then fell asleep again, but not for long. As soon as the game was over, Edward cheered that the Cowboys won 30 to 10. In my sleepy state, I didn't really register the score, but I gave a small "whoo" with half-lidded eyes then let my head fall to Edward's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed," I heard him say.

When we got to his bedroom, I changed into a pair of his sleep pants and a school t-shirt and crawled into his bed, pulling the blankets to my chin. I heard him brush his teeth and wash his face before he got into bed next to me. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his chest. "'Night baby. I love you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and answered with a mumbled "I love you too."

* * *

**so...for my birthday(the 7th), I got Blood Promise(the 4th book in the Vampire Academy series) and finished it on the 10th...about 2 and a half days reading it and I finished it when i should've been doing homework. hehe**

**REVIEW!! please :]**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**\/**


End file.
